diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rakel/Erlebnisse Teil 20
(Sonnabend, 11.09.2010, Fortsetzung) Ein schwieriger Trank Berath warf sich Rakel über die Schulter. "Komm mal mit.". Tigili schaute irritiert hinterher. Berath stapfte mir Rakel in den Keller und stellte sie auf dem Boden ab. Rakel schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann gut selbst gehen." meinte sie. "Hier is sie." meinte Bertah grinsend. "Ähem... Ich hab dir gesagt du sollst sie zu mir schicken, aber nicht, dass du sie mir bringen sollst, wie eine Puppe." meinte der Meister schmunzelnd. Berath rief, schon auf der Treppe, "Tschuldige!". Der Meister schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Rakel zuckte mit den Schultern. Der Meister sagte immer noch schmunzelnd "Komm zu mir Rakel, wir machen deine Mixtur. Du darfst alles machen ich sage dir nur was du zu tun hast. Also gut Rakel, kennst du die Geräte hier auf dem Tisch?". Rakel musterte die Gerätschaften auf dem Tisch. "Nicht alle." gab sie zu. "Auch wenn ich ahne, wozu sie da sind. Bessere Möglichkeiten für Sachen, die ich improvisiert habe.". Der Meister nickte leicht. "Es ist nicht das Nonplusultra, aber immerhin besser als das, was du in so mancher Hobbyalchemistenküche findest." sagte er. Rakel schmunzelte. "Es sieht ziemlich brauchbar aus." fand sie. Der Meister holte erneut das schwarze Lederbuch hervor, welches er Berath gezeigt hatte, und schlug es auf einer markierten Seite auf. Eine wertvoll aussehende Kaligraphie zierte das Rezept, das auf dieser Seite zu sehen war. "Sieh genau hin, es ist ein Elixier der fünften Stufe, also recht anspruchsvoll.". Rakel schaute sich das Rezept aufmerksam an und las es sorgfältig durch. Rakel hustete leicht, als sie begriff, was sie da brauen sollte. 'Mädchentreu' war ein Trank zur Selbstbestimmung der Frauen in Form von Vermeidung ungewollter Schwangerschaften. Der Meister legte den Kopf leicht in die Schräge und sagte "Du magst das vielleicht als einen Eingriff empfinden, aber ich glaube wir verbinden hier einfach zwei Dinge miteinander.". Rakel murmelte "Dann muss ich Estrid nicht darum bitten..." und musterte ihren Meister nachdenklich. Die Zutaten für dieses Rezept hatte der so abweisend aussehende Mann ihr gestern in dem schweren Gespräch aufgetragen zu sammeln? "Also keine Wut? Das ist schon mal gut." meinte er schmunzelnd. "Hat mir das wirklich gestern der Mann mit der eisernen Maske zu sammeln aufgetragen?" fragte Rakel lächelnd. Der Meister nickte. "Ich bin immer der der ich bin. Auch wenn es vielleicht einmal anders erscheinen mag, Rakel.". Rakel nickte und der Meister musterte Rakel abschätzend. Rakel sagte "Es war wohl etwas lächerlich, mich für fünf Minuten so zurecht zu machen. Naja." und suchte die gesammelten Kräuter heraus. Nun lachte der Meister los. "Typische 'Rumweiberei'." sagte er zwinkernd. Rakel grinste leicht. "Er ist unglücklich..." meinte sie. "Ja? Warum?" fraget ihr Meister. "Aus dem gleichen Grund, wie ich gestern. Nur weil er ein Mann ist, kann er das nicht so zeigen." erklärte sie. Ihr Meister nickte leicht brummig. "Wird schon wieder." meinte er. Rakel sortierte die gepflückten Kräuter, als Berath auf der Treppe auftauchte und sagte "Meister?! Ich gehe mit Tigili noch in eine Kneipe, okay?". Der Meister erklärte gerade schmunzelnd "Gar nicht lange her als ich das...", dann brach er ab und blickte zur Treppe. "Natürlich Berath, sauf' nicht zu viel Alkohol!". "Und füll' die kleine nicht ab, ja." fügte Rakel hinzu. "Wolln wir?" fragte der Meister. "Ja." sagte Rakel. "Gut, wir haben gestern alles bekommen, oder?". Rakel bejahte. "Also, wie schon gesagt, das ist eine Mixtur der fünften Stufe, von Sechs Stufen. Und du wirst gleich sehen das sich das auch in der Zubereitung zeigt.". erklärte er. Rakel nickte beeindruckt. "Du nimmst die als erstes einmal die Traumwinden und ritzt sie an. Er schnappte sich eine der Traumwinden und demonstrierte das mit seinem Messerchen, er schnitt der Länge nach immer zwei Zentimeter lange Ritze hinein und ließ dazwischen einen Zentimeter Raum. Aus dne Traumwinden trat fast sofort ein milchigweisslicher Saft aus. Rakel nickte und nahm ein kleines Messer und begann damit, die Traumwinden einzuritzen. "Warum schneidet man sie nicht ganz auf?" fragte sie. "Sehr einfach, wenn du sie einmal zerschneidest, sammelt sich der Saft im inneren und die Wunde schließt sich wieder, mit so vielen Schnitten aber hat die Pflanze zuviel Arbeit und es fließt schneller der Saft heraus. Jede geschnittene Winde hängst du an den Haken über dem Glas mit dem roten Trichter." sagte er und machte es mit seiner vor. Dann sah er wieder zu Rakel. Diese tat es ihm mit ihrer Pflanze nach und schaute konzentriert. Rakel nahm sich die nächste Winde und fügte ihr wieder kleine Schnitte zu, zwischen denen sie sie heile ließ. Der Meister betrachtete Rakels Arbeit und nickte aufmunternd. "Wir brauchen zunächst einfach den Saft, er ist unsere Basis.". Rakel hängte die Pflanze an dem Haken und wendete sich der vierten von achtzehn zu. "Bei Schlingenpflanzen, die einen zäheren Saft haben, schneidet man spiralig um den Stamm herum." erklärte ihr der Meister. Rakel nickte. Der weißliche Saft tropfte fleißig in den Trichter und es war bereits nach kurzer Zeit schon einiges zusammen gekommen. Rakel nahm sich Pflanze um Pflanze vor und der Meister schnappte sich erneut sein Messerchen und schnitt routiniert mit, ziemlich zackig. Er nickte schließlich, als Rakel die letzte der Pflanzen aufhing. "Die lassen wir nun aus'bluten'." meinte er. "Nun kommen wir zu Arthas Tränen. Zuerst musst du die Blüten abzupfen und in den Mörser legen.". Rakel nickte und der Meister zog den Mörser heran. Rakel zupfte den Blumen beinahe zärtlich die Blütenblätter aus. "Sortiere die Blütenblätter aus die schon braune Stellen haben." sagte ihr Meister und sie beugte sich über den Tisch und sammelte die weniger guten Blätter aus. "Mmmh gut der Rest sollte brauchbar sein." meinte sie. Er nickte. "Jetzt machst du eine Schüssel mit handwarmen Wasser etwa halb voll.". Rakel füllte eine Schüssel mit etwas mehr als zur Hälfte mit Wasser. Sie gab das Wasser in einen Kessel und hängte ihn über die Feuerstelle, nach einer Weile nahm sie ihn wieder fort und goss das Wasser zurück. in die Schale und hielt einen Finger hinein und nickte zufrieden. "Wir haben einen Gasbrenner am Tisch, das geht etwas schneller." meinte der Meister. "Oh." sagte Rakel und er lachte leise. Rakel grinste und trug die Schüssel zum Tisch. "Wenn du recht hast, und es handwarm ist, dann wirst du jetzt gleich etwas zu sehen bekommen." er schmunzelte. Rakel lächelte und meinte "Ich bin gespannt.". "Nimm den kleinen Glasdeckel, der auf die Schüssel passt." er deutete darauf. Rakel griff nach dem Deckel. "Und dann nimmst du dir alle drei Schnurrbärte und wirfst sie in das warme Wasser, leg aber sofort den Deckel drauf und halt ihn fest." meinte er grinsend. "Oha." meinte Rakel und nahm den Deckel in die rechte Hand, die Schnurrbärte in die linke und warf sie in das Wasser. Sofort schloss die den Deckel und hielt ihn fest. Kaum berührten die Härchen von Khadgars Schnurrbart das warme Wasser, sprangen die Pflanzen lautstark zischend auf und etwa erbsengroße Samen sprangen wie wild durch die Schüssel und gegen den Deckel. "Huch!" entfuhr es Rakel. Der Meister lachte leise, sprach aber ruhig "Wenn der letzte springt, dann ab in dieses Sieb damit, die Samen dürfen nicht einweichen.". Er zog ein Sieb heran, unter dem eine weitere Schüssel stand, um das Wasser abzufangen. "Aber beeindruckend oder?" fragte er. "Ja wirklich." fand Rakel. Sie sah belustigt dem Umherspringen zu. "Mmmh es hört langsam auf." meinte sie nach einer Weile und hob den Deckel an und kippte Samen und Wasser in das Sieb. "Soll ich sie abtrocknen?" fragte sie. Der Meister zog flink, noch ohne etwas zu sagen, die Hülsen des Schnurrbarts aus dem Sieb und warft diese in einen kleinen Eimer unter dem Tisch. Rakel wunderte sich und der Meister erklärte "Die Hülsen verrotten, wenn sie ihre Samen verloren haben, an frischer Luft extrem schnell, das ist nicht unbedingt lecker. Streu' die Samen auf ein Tuch aus und lass die dort trocknen.". "Ich seh schon, das ist etwas schwieriger alles." meinte Rakel, breitete ein Küchentuch aus und gab die Samen darauf. right|thumb|Rakel und ihr Meister beim Brauen"Fünfter Kreis, Rakel." meinte der Meister schmunzelnd. "Das lernt man normalerweise erst, wenn man die anderen vier Kreise gemeistert hat. Und wie gesagt, es gibt nur sechs.". Rakel nickte und er zwinkerte ihr zu. "Ich sehe schon, besondere Gegebenheiten erfordern besondere Mittel." stellte sie fest. "Ich mach das gern, das ist auch für mich interessant, weil ich da selbst aufpassen muss." sagte der Meister. "Und jetzt?" fragte sie. "Jetzt kommen wir zur Minze.". "Ich bin gespannt, wie die zwei Blätter gegen all das hier ankommen wollen." meinte Rakel. "Du schnappst dir das Messer und hackst sie klitzklitzklein, kannst du das?" fragte ihr Meister. "Klar." sagte Rakel. "Dann mal los." Rakel nahm sich ein Brett, ein Messer und begann damit, die Minze kreuz und quer, immer wieder mit den Fingern zusammenschiebend, gründlich klein zu hacken. Sie war dabei flink und sicher. Offensichtlich hatte sie soetwas fürs Kochen gelernt. "Gut." befand ihr Meister nickend. Er schnappte sich einen Destillierkolben und hielt diesen Rakel hin. "Dort kommen die rein.". Rakel füllte die gehackten Minzblätter in einen Destillierkolben. "Und nun nimmst du 12 ml Alkohol." meinte er und deutete auf eine Flasche mit klarer Flüssigkeit. "Ah haben wir den hier?" fragte Rakel. "Gehört in jeden Alchemiesatz." er zwinkerte. Rakel griff nach dem Alkohol. "Um misslungene Versuche schnell vergessen zu können?" fragte sie neckend und suchte nach einem kleinen Maßkolben. Der lächelte ihr direkt neben der Alkoholflasche entgegen. "Gut versteckt." meinte sie belustigt. Der Meister lachte und meinte "Du kannst ja gleich mal einen kleinen Schluck nehmen, wenn du willst.". "Ne ne das ist bestimmt hochprozentig." vermutete Rakel. "Exakt." er grinste. Rakel maß 12 ml ab und kippte sie in den Destillierkolben. "Nun nimmst du noch fünf Messlöffel mit Zucker und packst die ebenfalls dazu." er deutet auf eine Zuckerdose. "Wo find ich einen Messlöffel?" fragte sie. "Schau mal da drüben bei den Zangen." meinte der Meister und deutete in die Richtung. Rakel beugte sich über den Tisch, eine ihrer vom Kleid gehaltenen Rundungen verfehlte knapp den Destillierkolben. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und zählte fünf Löffel Zucker hinein. "Schön aufpassen Rakel. Nicht das du noch was umreißt." sagte ihr Meister. "Mmmmh?" fragte sie. "Deine weiblichen Attribute hätten fast den Desitllierkolben umgeworfen." meinte er schmunzelnd. "Oh." sagte Rakel und wurde rot. Ihr Meister lachte etwas, schnappte sich einen Korken, durch den ein geborgenes Glasröhrchen gezogen war, und verkorkte damit den Kolben. "Nun stellst du den Kolben zurück in seine Halterung." er deutete in die Richtung und Rakel tat, wie ihr geheißen war. "Nun drehst du vorsichtig an dem kleinen Gashebel hier.". Er deutete an eine gnomische Gasflasche unter dem Tisch. Er kniete nieder. "Das fliegt uns gleich sicher alles um die Ohren." prophezeihte Rakel. "Wenn wir vorsichtig sind nicht." meinte ihr Meister wenig beruhigend. Rakel fummelte an dem Hebel herum. "Hier musst du das kleine Rädchen nach links drehen, nur ein klein wenig, dann tritt das Gas aus." erklärte der Meister ihr auf den Brenner deutend. Rakel drehte das Rädchen am Brenner nach links. Ihr Meister reichte Rakel eine Packung mit Schwefelhölzchen. "Abziehen und anzünden." wies er sie an. Rakel nahm so ein Hölzchen und zerbrach es an der Packung. "Ups.". "Schnell schnell." sagte ihr Meister grinsend. Rakel nahm das nächste und entzündete es. "An den Brenner?" fragte sie überflüssiger Weise. "An den Brenner und nicht erschrecken, es macht erst mal 'bwuff'.". "Der Haarknoten wäre besser gewesen... hmpf" sagte Rakel und beugte sich zurück, um ihre lose Haarpracht zu retten. Sie streckte ihre Hand und den Arm laaaaaang zu dem Brenner aus. Das Gas entzündete sich sofort in einem typischen 'bwoff' und eine Flamme schoss erst mal etwas in die Höhe, flämmelte dann aber ruhig vor sich hin. "Naja... Mädchen müssen schön sterben." sagte ihr Meister neckend. Rakel warft ihrem Meister einen Blick zu. Böse war er nicht. "Bin ich das wenigstens?" fragte sie ein wenig keck. Ihr Meister erwiderte den Blick ruhig. "Ja." sagte er schlicht, aber ehrlich klingend. Rakel lächelte. "Schön, es wenigstens von einem zu hören." meinte sie und grinste leicht. "Und was erhitzen wir? diesen Kolben?" fragte sie. Ihr Meister schmunzelte etwas und meinte "Ganz genau. Auf blauer Flamme. Du musst also etwas Gas zugeben.". Rakel drehte an dem Rad, bis die Flamme einen blauen Kern bekam. right|thumb|Rakel und ihr Meister beim BrauenSheridan fummelte die kleinen Glasröhrchen zusammen und verband so den gefüllten Kolben mit einem leeren. "Die Flüssigkeit verdampft zusammen mit dem Aroma des Zuckers und der Minze." erklärte der Meister. "Klingt lecker." fand Rakel. "Beschlägt sich hier oben," er deutete auf den Kolben "und fließt dann als Destillat durch die Röhren hinüber in den leeren Kolben. Du kannst nachher sogar ein Tröpfchen probieren.". "Ich nehme an, das Gesamtprodukt soll ich so spät wie möglich nehmen?" meinte Rakel und grinste ihren Meister leicht an. "Das schreib ich dir nicht vor, ganz bestimmt nicht. Ihr jungen Dinger macht ohnehin das Gegenteil von dem, was man euch vorschreibt." sagte er zwinkernd. "Ach diese eine Frage da vorhin... Mit den roten Rosen..." begann Rakel. "Sie war nur dazu da, um dich etwas aus der Fassung zu bringen, Rakel." erklärte er. Rakel nickte. "Hast meinen Respekt, das es nicht funktioniert hat." sagte er. "Es war fies genug, gerade als Enai dazu kam und Berath nach James fragte." fand Rakel. "Drum sagte ich dir ja auch, dass du dich durch das Auftreten bemerkbar machen sollst.". Rakel nickte. "Zum Glück hat sie auch was gefragt, da konnte ich den Antwortdrang dahin übertragen.". Sie beobachtete das Glasgefäß und seinen blubbernden Inhalt gespannt. "Ich sehe du hast die Schwächen der Mixtur schnell erkannt." lobte ihr Meister. Rakel lächelte. "Allerdings war es auch eine Wahrheitsdroge des ersten Kreises." schwächte er ab. "Trotzdem interessant, das setzt einem schon recht zu." sagte Rakel. "Wenn wir die Wahrheitsdroge des dritten Kreises zum Beispiel genommen hätten, dann wäre das Zusetzen noch um einiges brutaler gewesen." erläuterte er. Rakel nickte. "Schnapp' dir mal die Traumwinden und wringe sie über dem Sieb aus Rakel, wir können ja trotzdem weiter sprechen." meinte ihr Meister. "Ist das weiße Zeug... nicht schädlich?" fragte sie. Er fuhr mit dem Finger über das weiße Zeug und steckte es sich in den Mund. "Probier' selber mal.". Rakel nahm auch einen Tropfen der zähen, weißen Flüssigkeit auf eine Fingerspitze und führte sie zwischen ihre Lippen. Es war recht zähflüssig und schmeckte grasig, aber mit einem honigartigen Nachgeschmack. "Mmmmh gar nicht schlecht." fand Rakel. "Aber mit Vorsicht zu genießen." sagte ihr Meister. Rakel griff beherzt die Pflanzen und wrang sie über dem Trichter kräftig aus. "Bereits 100 ml bringen eine kleine Frau wie dich um den Verstand für einige Stunden. Halluzinationen, veränderte Wahrnehmung und ein Verhalten, das an permanenten Wahnsinn erinnern mag, dabei fühlt man sich aber vollkommen frei und beschwingt. Das macht süchtig, und das ist das Problem." erklärte der Meister. "Macht das ganze nachher auch süchtig?" fragte Rakel besorgt. right|thumb|Rakel und ihr Meister beim Brauen"Nein. Wir holen das heraus was süchtig macht." beruhigte sie der Meister. "Ah gut. Ich nehme an, unlautere Alchemisten könnten aus dem Zeug ... Gold machen, mmh?". "Ja, das machen einige sogar. Die Alchimisten in der Gasse, hinten in der Altstadt sind solche Kollegen. Allerdings kann ich dir auch sagen, solltest du in freier Natur mal absolut gar nichts zu essen oder trinken haben, und du triffst auf eine Traumwinde, dann schlürf sie aus. Rakel lächelte. "Schön feste drehen Rakel, da kommt noch viel mehr raus.". Rakel wrang kräftig, legte die Pflanzen auch mal anderes zusammen und wrang erneut an ihnen herum. Tatsächlich trat noch einiges an Saft mehr aus den Pflanzen aus und tropfte auf den Trichter. "Gut so." meinte er nickend. "Also, wir wollen den suchtmachenden Stoff heraus haben, das geht sehr einfach. Wir schnappen uns ein paar Schluck Öl." er deutete auf die Flasche, darin war wohl Pflanzenöl. "Und das kommt dann in unseren Traumwindensaft hinein.". Rakel nahm die Ölflasche. "Ruhig ordentlich davon.". Rakel kippte einige Schlucke Öl in das zähflüssige Zeug. "Nun schnappst du dir den Schneebesen drüben bei den Instrumenten und schlägt das ganze kräftig durch.". Rakel fischte sich den Schneebesen, diesmal passte sie auf, nichts zu gefährden mit ihren 'Attributen'. Sie tauchte ihn in das Gemisch und schlug es kräftig durch. "Es muss schön schaumig werden." er schaute über Rakels Schulter. Rakel schlug kräftig. "So... jetzt zerkrümelst du bitte die Blütenstöcke von Arthas Tränen in unseren Schaum.". "Ähm gut.". "Die Pollen haben die Eigenschaft, Stoffe an sich zu binden und zu beschweren.". Rakel zerkrümelte die Blütenstöcke über dem Schaum. "Ah und dann ... gießen wir das andere ab?" fragte sie. "Genau, nachdem es eine Weile ruhen konnte. Durch das Schlagen hast du die Flüssigkeit aufgebrochen, durch die Pollen werden die Stoffe, die ein bestimmtes Gewicht haben, jetzt separiert. "Interessant." fand Rakel. "Und an das, woran wir ran kommen wollen, kommen wir über Siebe.". Berath rief von oben "Wir sind zurück!". "Da bleiben die Pollen hängen?" fragte Rakel. Ihr Meister holt drei Siebe hervor, die sich durch sehr hohe Ränder auszeichneten. Er stellte sie übereinadner. Das oberste Sieb war noch recht grob, das mittlere war schon extrem fein und das letzte nur noch mit Stoff bespannt. "So kann man sie nach Größe der Schwebeteilchen separieren?" fragte Rakel neugierig. Berath rief von oben "Du Schwesterchen?! Ich muss nochmal mit dir reden!". Rakel rief zurück "Wir brauen noch!". "Oben bleiben die Pollen und die schwersten Stoffe hängen, in der Mitte bleibt eine Art Brei zurück und ganz unten kommt es vollkommen flüssig heraus. Wir brauchen die dritte Siebung." erklärte ihr Meister. Rakel nickte. "Hersteller von berauschenden Tabak brauchen die erste, und Hersteller von berauschenden Tees die zweite.". "Und was machen wir mit der ersten und zweiten?" fragte Rakel neugierig. "Die lagern wir ein. Sie sind nicht nur berauschend, man kann sie auch für andere Mixturen weiter verwenden.". "Ah.". "Für Schmerzmittel zum Beispiel." erläuterte ihr Meister. Rakel nickte. "So... ich glaube du kannst sieben." sagte er und Rakel kippte das Zeug vorsichtig in das Sieb. "Den Bodensatz aber drin lassen?" fragte sie. "Ja. Schau nach dem Kolben, wie weit sind wir?" forderte der Meister sie auf. Das Gemisch war etwa zu zwei Dritteln durchgelaufen. Es entwickelte sich ein rufendes Gespräch, das der Meister mit den Worten "Schreit nicht das ganze Haus zusammen kommt runter." beendete. Leise sagte er zu Rakel "Klapp' das Buch zusammen.". Rakel klappte das Buch zusammen. Berath und Tigili kamen herunter. "Ich dachte wir dürfen das nicht sehen?!" fragte Berath. Rakel steckte das Buch vorsichtshalber in den Kasten. Sie hatte gesehen, wie schnell Tigili las. "Ich geh dann gleich mal los, schlafen gehen." meinte diese. "Gut... würd' ich auch gern... aber ich noch mit Schwesterchen reden..." meinte Berath. "Zermörser die Samen mit den Arthasblütenblätter, Rakel." wies der Meister sie an er stampfte etwas im Sieb herum. Rakel mörserte mit dem Schwengel im Mörsergefäß die Blütenblätter zu feinem Staub. Es roch im Keller nach Minze, Wiesenblumen, Honig und sogar Alkohol, außerdem brodelte, brannte und zischelte es hier und da. "Und schon möchte ich ne Flasche Rum..." meinte Berath schnuppernd. "Vergiss die Samenkörner nicht Rakel." sagte ihr Meister. Tigili schnupperte auch herum und schaut doch wieder interessiert um sich. "Wäre schade, wenn die umsonst gesprungen wären." meinte Meister Branwick zwinkernd. Rakel füllte die Samenkapseln mit hinein und mörserte weiter vor sich hin. Sheridan stampfte etwas im Sieb, dann blickt er zu Tigili und Berath hinüber. "Ich sag dann mal gute Nacht und wann soll ich morgen hier auftauchen?" fragte Tigili. "Gute Nacht Tigili." sagte Rakel. "Gute Nacht, Kurze." sagte Berath. Den Titel hatte Rakel wohl vererbt. "Schlaft gut, kleine Gnomenmiss." meinte der Meister schmunzelnd. "Und Meister? Falls Tigili irgendwann eine Mitschülerin wird, könnte so ein kleines Bett dann nicht oben noch mit rein?" fragte Rakel, die um ihr Dachzimmer fürchtete. "Doch, bestimmt.". "Da reicht ja ein halbes Fass." meinte Rakel lächelnd. "Stimmt... wir kriegen ja nur Mitschülerinnen... vielleicht ist das hier bald eine Damenschule..." meinte Berath. "Sagte der Hahn im Korb." Tigili kicherte. "Naja ganz lange war ich die einzige Frau hier." sagte Rakel. "Dann schlaft gut und ich schaue dann so gegen mittags vorbei." sagte Tigili. "Da habe ich aber viele Hennen zu besp..." fing Berath an. Sheridan schmunzelte etwas und warf einen Kontrollblick auf die Destillierkolben. Berath hustete. Rakel mörserte emsig weiter. Tigili winkt nochmal in die Runde und verschwand. "Fast wär's passiert Berath." meinte der Meister grinsend. "Was?". Rakel grinste vor sich hin. "Dass ich 'bespringen' gesagt hätte?" fragte Berath. "Dann hättest du dir womöglich von den Mädels eine gefangen." meinte der Meister grinsend. "Berath, wir sollten an den Ruf der Schule denken." mahnte Rakel leicht belustigt. Berath sagte "Es sieht von außen aber schon recht... 'Hahn-im-Korb'-mäßig aus.". "Du vergisst Meister Febrosi und mich." meinte der Meister. "Berath? Ich hab mit dir zu reden." sagte Rakel. "Ahja... die alten 'Säcke'." meinte Berath herablassen. "Eh... tschuldigung." fügte er gleich hinzu. "James ist jünger als du." sagte Rakel entrüstet. "Meister Febrosi wollte ich natürlich sagen." fügte sie ein wenig kleinlaut hinzu. Sie mörserte lieber. "Er verhält sich aber nicht jünger..." meinte Berath. Meister Branwick stampfte noch etwas im Sieb herum. "Naja, er ist ja auch Meister." erklärte der Meister. "Er ist ein Ehrenmann von alter Schule." meinte Rakel verteidigend. "Ein... alter... 'Sack'... Tschuldigung..." sagte Berath unverbesserlich. "Etwas Kinderstube würde dir auch nicht schaden Berath." meinte der Meister feststellend. "Berath, was ich dir jetzt sage, bleibt bitte unter uns. Es geht die neueren Schüler nichts an. Und Leute von außerhalb erst recht nicht." fing Rakel an. Berath nickte. "Ich sag es dir, weil du eh zu viel weißt...". "Was weiß ich denn zu viel?" fragte er neugierig. Rakel seufzte und meinte "Und sag's bitte nicht Estrid, bevor ich mit ihr geredet habe.". Sie mörserte weiter. "Ich rede doch nie mit Estrid..." meinte Berath und der Meister lachte und sagte "DU musst nicht mit ihr reden, SIE wird mit dir reden, immer dann, wenn SIE Lust dazu verspürt.". "Es hat sich leider zugetragen, dass es in dieser Schule unschicklicher Weise ein Paar gibt, das die Schranke zwischen Meistern und Schülern kreuzt. Und zumindest bis sich dieser Zustand nicht geändert hat, möchte ich, möchten wir, dass das absolut vertraulich behandelt wird." sagte Rakel förmlich und mörserte konzentriert. "Schon schön fein das Pulver?" fragte ihr Meister. "Gut... ich behandle es vertraulich... habe ich das nicht die ganze Zeit?" fragte Berath. "Vorhin hast du es geradezu darauf angelegt, dass Enai es mitbekommt." meinte der Meister. Rakel sagte "Dehalb hatte ich gestern ein recht ... unerfreuliches Gespräch mit Meister Branwick. Deswegen war ich auch so traurig gestern. - Ja es ist schon ziemlich fein. - Ich glaub de Groschen ist noch nicht gefallen, oder?" sie lächelte Berath an. "Wenn sie es von selbst mitbekommen sollte, dann wäre es eben so, aber es muss ihr nicht auch noch jeder zutragen." befand der Meister. "Eh... was für ein Groschen?" fragte Berath. "Was ich dir zu sagen versuche..." begann Rakel. "Ich versteh es nicht..." sagte Berath. Sheridan drehte die Stellschraube am Brenner kleiner, als Rakel so in der Gespräch vertieft schien. "Ja das dachte ich mir." meinte diese seufzend. Männer verstanden irgendwie nie, was sie meinte. Berath verzog das Gesicht. "So doof bin ich auch nicht..." meinte er leicht schmollend. "Also ... James hat meinem liebevollen Werben vorgestern .. nein inzwischen vorvorgestern stattgegeben." erklärte Rakel. "Achsooo...." sagte Berath. "Wie sehr denn? Wenn ich fragen darf?". Rakel ignorierte die Frage und erläuterte "Und da das ... ein sehr schlechtes und falsches Licht auf die Schule werfen kann... Wir sind ein Paar. Aber hier... verhalten wir uns nicht so. Ich sitze nicht auf seinem Schoß rum wie Estrid oder so.". "Auweia... herzlichen Glückwunsch..." meinte Berath. "Danke.". "Das ist natürlich eine komplexe Sache..." fand er. "Und es würde der Schule sehr schaden, wenn man denken würde... naja...". "Ich habe verstanden..." meinte Berath und Meister Branwick vollendete den angefangenen Satz "dass Rakel bevorzugt würde, weil sie mit 'Extras' ihre Ausbildung bezahlt.". Berath legt einen Finger an die Lippen. "Deshalb wird auch nicht Meister Febrosi meine Prüfung abnehmen. Weder möchte ich etwas geschenkt bekommen, noch soll jemals der Verdacht aufkommen." erklärte Rakel und der Meister meinte "Die Leute fangen schnell an zu reden.". "Aye... sehr schnell..." gab Berath zu und Rakel meinte "Und in Wirklichkeit wird er nun von mir vermutlich mehr verlangen als vorher... aber ... andere verdrehen das blitzschnell. Außerdem hätte er gern, dass ich schnell fertig werde, weil er diesen Zustand gar nicht mag.". Sie kicherte. "Aber ich werde mir so viel Zeit nehmen, wie ich brauche. Die Ausbildung ist wichtig. Und hinterher wird Zeit genug sein." murmelte sie. Berath sagte "Dann ist es wohl nicht hilfreich wenn ich mich wie ein aufmüpfiges Kind benehme, eh?" "Du schadest dir damit nur selbst, Berath. Mit dem aufmüpfigen Getue. Aber gut, das bemerkst du schon noch." meinte der Meister. "Aya... ich weiß schon..." Berath entfuhr ein langer, tiefer Seufzer. Rakel lächelte und fragte "Was machen wir mit dem Pulver?". "Rakel, nimm das Destillat bitte vom Ständer.". "Ja, Meister." sagte sie und schaute sich nach irgendwelchen 'Topflappen' um.". Sheridan drehte das Gas fast komplett ab, nur noch eine ganz leichte Flamme war zu erkennen. "Gleich links neben dir." sagte er zu Rakel. Berath sagte "Und ich hab mir das am Anfang so leicht vorgestellt...". "Was hast du dir leicht vorgestellt?" fragte Rakel. "Die Ausbildung... naja, weniger Komplex... so wie in der Schule..." meinte Berath. Rakel nahm sich die Lappen und nahm das Destillat in seinem Glaskolben von der Flamme. "Das füllst du jetzt bitte in einen Glaskolben." meinte ihr Meister. "Ich bin froh über all den Unterricht. Sogar Geschichte bekomme ich, als J...Meister Febrosi merkte, dass ich keine Ahnung habe." sagte Rakel und füllte den Inhalt vorsichtig in einen in einem Ständer bereitstehenden Glaskolben um. "Verkorken" wies der Meister sie an und Rakel verkorkte den Glaskolben. Sie betrachtete den Tisch konzentriert. "Berath, wir bilden hier keine Söldner aus, sondern Persönlichkeiten. Leute, die am Schluss ihrer Ausbildung etwas besonderes darstellen sollen. Das erfordert aber eben mehr an Aufwand. Und ja, Lehrjahre sind keine Herrenjahre." führte der Meister Berath aus. Berath murmelte "Hmm... ob Söldner nicht vielleicht besser wäre...". Rakel schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sich leise "Was ich wohl mal darstelle.. mmmh". Berath sagte "Vielleicht nicht besser als eine, ich zitiere, 'Messerwerfende Killmaschine' aber trotzdem...". "Eine mit Messern werfende, belesene Alchemistin?" riet Rakel belustigt. "Das wirst du nach deiner Ausbildung wissen Rakel, und im Gegensatz zu anderen Ausbildungen wirst du einiges machen können, das dich interessiert, wenn du fertig bist. Andere Ausbildungen sind zu einseitig.". "Ja, das ist nur zu wahr." meinte Rakel. "Dann wird es vielleicht nie langweilig." hoffte sie. "Wisst ihr etwa mehr als ich?" fragte Berath. "Mmmh?" machte Rakel. "Es klingt als wüsstet ihr beide ein Geheimnis das ich nicht kenne..." meinte er. "Ich weiß nicht, was die Zukunft bringt, Berath." sagte Rakel. "Nun, davon würde ich ausgehen Berath, ich bin schließlich dein Meister, wüsstest du schon mehr als ich, dann bräuchtest du mich nicht." sagte der Meister weise. "Und ich weiß nicht mehr als du, glaub ich." sagte Rakel. Berath knirschte unzufrieden mit den Zähnen. "Ich rätselte nur, was mal aus mir werden könnte. Und du wirst auch viel viel mehr wissen als ein normaler Söldner." sagte sie zu Berath. "Wenn du den Kampf wählst, wirst du vielleicht tolle Taktiken planen können. Oder eine Gruppe verschiedener, befähigter Leute führen und sie sinnig einsetzen. Dann hast du Kampf, aber nicht nur als ..." meinte sie. "Oder ich werde Brüllweltmeister..." warf Berath wenig konstruktiv ein. "Oder das." sie kicherte. Berath entfuhr ein langer, tiefer Seufzer. "Das ist alles schrecklich kompliziert..." fand er. "Berath, ich merke zwar, dass du unzufrieden bist. Aber ich kann dir zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht mehr anvertrauen, als dir zusteht." sagte der Meister. "Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken, aber halte den Geist offen und lernbereit." riet ihm Rakel. "Ja, Mamma. Ja, Papa." sagte Berath und Rakel grinste. "Allerdings kann ich dir versprechen, dass dich, im Gegensatz zum Söldnertum, niemals Geldprobleme plagen werden." sagte der Meister. "Jetzt bin ich doch neugierig..." sagte Berath. "Ich hab James sogar gebeten, mir nichts zu erzählen, was ich nicht wissen sollte. Aber das hätte er eh nicht." sagte Rakel grinsend. "Meister Febrosi..." meinte Berath hustend. "Äh genau". Rakel lachte leise. "Heute hab ich ihn fünf Minuten oder so gesehen. Den Rest hab ich mit Lernen und Trainieren verbracht.". "Wenn das dann alles war? Ich würde gern ins Bett..." meinte Berath. Rakels Lächeln erstarb. "Gute Nacht, Berath" meinte sie trocken. "Ich muss dir morgen unbedingt von meiner Verabredung erzählen." sagte Berath. right|thumb|Rakel und ihr Meister beim BrauenAls er gegangen war sagte Rakel "Ich hoffe er denkt dran.". "Man wird sehen. Er hat Potentzial, aber er steht sich selbst im Weg... erinnert mich ein wenig an mich, allerdings war ich noch jünger als ich so drauf war wie er." sagte der Meister. "Ich habe etwas Sorge." sagte Rakel leise. "Sorge?" fragte ihr Meister. "Aber das ist vermutlich sehr... egoistisch." sagte sie leicht zerknirscht. "Erzähl mir davon, dann können wir das herausfinden." forderte der Meister sie auf und stampfte erneut im Sieb herum. Rakel sagte "Berath kann viele Dinge besser als ich und die neue Schülerin ist ebenfalls irgendwie geschickter als ich es am Anfang war. Ich dachte immer ich lerne schnell, aber im Moment... glaub ich nicht mehr, dass ich den ersten Abschluss an der Schule machen kann.". Sie lächelte schwach. Meister Branwick schmunzelte etwas. "Dann sage ich dir einmal wie ich das sehe. Beraht lernt zwar schnell, aber er ist sehr ungeduldig und solange er das nicht ablegen kann, wird er zwar eine Prüfung abschließen können, aber der Weg den ich für ihn vorsehe, wird ihn leider versperrt bleiben.". "Ja er hat nicht die gleiche Freunde am Lernen, am Sammeln von Wissen." meinte Rakel nachdenklich. "Enai ist sehr viel älter als du. Und ich glaube auch, dass sie uns nicht die ganze Wahrheit über sich erzählt hat. Sie weiß mehr, als sie vorgibt, was auf Vorbildung schließen lässt. Darum weiß ich sie noch nicht einzuschätzen. Als ich ihr heute sagte, sie solle ein Gift ausprobieren, zählte sie sofort die möglichen Wirkungen von Reizgiften auf. Als ich ihr sagte, sie solle ein Funktionsgift testen, wusste sie auch mit dem Begriff etwas anzufangen.". "Ich müsste raten." meinte Rakel schmunzelnd. "Eben, das ist es. Sie hingegen wusste es, hat aber angeblich nur Botengänge erledigt.". "Solange ich sie nicht einschätzen kann, wird auch ihr der Weg zu EINER Prüfung offenstehen, aber nicht der Weg den ich für Euch anstrebe.". Rakel nickte leicht. Sie sagte "Mag das vielleicht auch zu dem Ärger gestern beigetragen haben? Die Sorge, dass mir mein eigener Weg plötzlich egal sein könnte?". Ihr Meister sagte "Dazu musst du wissen, Reizgifte und Schadgifte werden, außerhalb bestimmter Organisationen, hauptsächlich von Banditen und anderem Gesocks benutzt.". "Ich nehme an, Reizgifte ... brennen in den Augen, der Lunge oder so? Und Funktionsgifte hemmen bestimmte Funktionen, wie der dumpfe Blick?". Ihr Meister meinte nickend "Stimmt. Allerdings geht die Palette der Reizgifte weiter. Sie brennen in den Augen, Lungen, Ohren, Nasen, irritieren oder veräzten die Haut. Und sie gibt es meist in Pulverform, oder aber in Gasform.". "Stimmt. Schon Juckpulver kann einen verrückt machen.". "Ja, Juckpulver kann man in gewisser Weise dazu rechnen." er schmunzelte, "Aber es ist Kindergeburtstag dagegen.". "Besonders nett, wenn es reichlich in das eigenen Nachthemd gegeben wurde..." meinte Rakel, grinste schief und klang, als spräche sie da aus Erfahrung. Meister Branwick lachte leise. "Ich denke ja Rakel, etwas Neid auf ihre Fähigkeiten schwingt bestimmt bei dir mit, allerdings in meinen Augen seid Berath und du gleich auf, während Enai erst noch in der Phase ist, ihren Wert beweisen zu müssen. Machen wir dein Medikament erst mal fertig, hrm?". "Wenn ich immer so viel arbeite, dann brauch ich es nichtmal." meinte Rakel grinsend. "Früher oder später wirst du es brauchen, weil du es willst, und wenn nur die Neugier zu stark wird.". "Ich bin nicht die, die sagt, 'wir können uns Zeit lassen' und 'ich will dich nicht drängen'." meinte sie grinsend und wurde einen Hauch rötlich und betrachtet aufmerksam das Sieb. "Eben....". Rakel warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Meister. "So Rakel, du nimmst nun unseren gesiebten Saft.". "Den ganz unten?" fragte sie. "Ganz unten." er nickte. Rakel nahm den Behälter mit dem Saft und stellte die beiden Siebe beiseite. "Nun stellst du den Saft auf unsere Gasflamme und köchelst sie. WICHTIG, nicht zum kochen bringen, sonst war die ganze Arbeit umsonst. Dann gerinnt der Saft und das war's.". "Wir haben den Saft der Winden, den Samen der Schnurrbärte, die Blütenblätter und die Pollen von Arthas Träne... und die Minze verarbeitet. hmmh.". "Fast" sagte der Meister nickend. Rakl war müde, wollte sich aber nichts entgehen lassen. Sie nickte und stellte das Glasgefäß auf die Flamme. Rakel nahm einen seltsamen Löffel mit langem Stiel und winzigem Löffelkopf und rührte damit darin herum. "Wenn der Saft köchelt, dann streust du unter rühren alles aus dem Mörser hinein. Rakel nickte und beobachtete den sich erwärmenden Saft, den sie sanft rührte. Rakel streute dann das Zeug aus dem Mörser langsam darein und verrührte es. Rakel schüttete schließlich den letzten Rest in das leicht aufwallende, aber keinesfalls kochende Gemisch. "Nun kommt es darauf an das du genau den Punkt erwischst an dem das alles nach Nüssen riecht. Dann nimmst du es vom Kocher. Du wirst es merken, es ist recht intensiv." sagte der Meister. Rakel beugte sich vor. Es befand sich nichts zu gefährdendes mehr in Attributreichweite. Sie schnupperte prüfend an dem Gemisch. Es roch grasig süß. "Riecht süßlich und nach Gras." meinte Rakel. "Dann ist es noch nicht soweit.". "Ist es hinterher etwas zu trinken?" fragte sie. "Reicht ein wenig wie gebrannte Mandeln... ja. Es wird in abgekochte, kleine Glaskolben abgepackt, dann hält sich das ungefähr ein halbes Jahr, vorausgesetzt, man verbraucht es nicht vorher.". "Und wenn ich es verkochen lasse, ist alles für die Katz?" fragte Rakel. "Alle Müh' umsonst. Wäre schade.". "Ja" gab Rakel zu und rührte und schnupperte immer wieder. Ganz plötzlich stieg ein intensiver Geruch nach gebrannten Mandeln von dem Töpfchen auf. "Oh!" entfuhr es Rakel und sie griff nach den Lappen und nahm den Glastopf von der Flamme. "Probier mal einen kleinen Löffel.". Rakel nahm mit dem Rührlöffel eine kleine Probe hoch und pustete darüber, bis sie der Meinung war, sie wäre abgekühlt. Rakel steckte sich den Löffel in dem Mund und probierte. Es schmeckte wie warmer Honig auf Mandeln, eine leicht erdige Note war vorhanden, beim Herunterschlucken jedoch blieb ein widerwärtig modriger Nachgeschmack zurück. Rakel lächelte und nickte. Sie schluckte, um 'lecker!' zu sagen, das Wort blieb ihr allerdings im Halse stecken. "Uuuh". Ihr Meister schmunzelte etwas. "An sich sehr gut, aber der Nachgeschmack ist scheußlich, nicht?". "Ja, seltsam!" fand Rakel. "Trink mal einen Schluck Wasser." forderte der Meister sie auch und Rakel nahm sich ein Glas und schöpfte Wasser aus dem Eimer. Sie trank mit zweifelndem Ausdruck. Das Wasser spülte zumindest ein wenig von dem Geschmack weg, aber nicht alles. Der Meister schnappte sich das verkorkte Destillat und schwenkte es etwas, bevor er es Rakel hinhielt. "Und was stelle ich damit an? Das hatte ich ganz vergessen." meinte Rakel. "Nun entkorke das hier und riech daran. Nur riechen, bloß nicht trinken." forderte er sie auf. Rakel roch an dem Destillat und eine unglaublich starke Woge von gesüßter Minze schlug ihr entgegen, raubte ihr kurzzeitig fast den Atem. Sie schaute groß. "Das kommt da rein um den Nachgeschmack zu verbessern?" vermutete sie. "Ganz genau, aber du wirst es vermutlich nicht glauben wenn ich dir sage wieviel.". "Und wenn ich das trinken würde, würde es mich innerlich bestimmt verminzen, oder? Ein Zehntel Tropfen?" vermutete sie nach dem Geruch. "Zwei Tropfen auf einen Liter Saft.", Rakel nickte und meinte "Das riecht so intensiv... kein Wunder." "Wir haben hier.... hrmmm... Miss das besser ab. der Meister schmunzelte. "Mmmh soll ich es umschütten? oder wiegen?". "Wenn es aber rein um die Wirkung geht, unserer Saft hier reicht schon aus. Umschütten, nimm einen Maßbecher, das ist sicherer.". Rakel nahm einen großen Standzylinder mit Maßeinteilung und trug ihn neben das Glasgefäß. "Eine Wochendosis liegt bei 100 Milliliter." erklärte ihr der Meister. "Und wie sicher ist das?" fragte sie und schüttete die Lösung vorsichtig in den Standzylinder um. "So sicher das ich es meiner ältesten auch beigebracht habe, es sich selbst zu machen.". Rakel sagte "Ahja! Die ist zwei Jahre jünger!" sie grinste. Ihr Meister seufzte "Und ein Wildfang, was Männer angeht...". "Das sind..." sie beugte sich vor, um die Skala besser ablesen zu können "... 1,735 Liter denke ich.". "Gute Ausbeute." meinte ihr Meister nickend. "Ich hole mal was." sagte er. "Zwei Tropfen für den ersten Liter. Ein weiterer Tropfen für den halben. Und äh einen angeschräbbelten Tropfen." rechnete Rakel. "Ja, aber ich würde nach 1,5 mal schmecken." meinte ihr Meister. Er schleppte laut scheppernd ein großes, gnomisch wirkendes Gerät heran, das auf leise klappernden Rädern angescharrt kam. "Huch was ist das denn?" fragte Rakel. "Der gnomische Vakumaximus 3223." erklärte der Meister und Rakel schaute zweifelnd. "Na ich tu mal zwei Tropfen rein, mmh." sagte sie. Der Meister öffnete das kastenartige Gerät, darin war eine Haltevorrichtung. Rakel griff nach dem Destillat und einer Pipette. "Tropfen rein und umrühren.". Rakel ließ einen Tropfen reinfallen und rührte kräftig um. Noch einen?" fragte sie. "Probieren. Es muss deinen Geschmack treffen.". Rakel probierte wieder ein winziges Löffelchen. Der Meister holte leise klappernd die Halterung heraus, um sie auf dem Tisch abzustellen. "Gebratene Mandeln mit Minze. mmhmh. bäh ... ne ne." sagte Rakel. "Ich habs schon mal mit Schokoladenaroma probiert, aber das war nix, hat geschmeckt wie alte Schokolade." erzählte der Meister. Rakel ließ noch einen Tropfen reinfallen. "Was passiert denn, wenn Männer das nehmen? Werden die dann auch nicht schwanger?" fragte sie grinsend. Se rührte und probierte wieder einen kleinen Löffel. "Mmmmhmh besser. Ich probier aber nochmal einen mehr.". "Naja... kleine Mengen machen wohl nichts... aber nun ja... ich habe schon Männer gesehen, die von Traumwinde abhängig waren, man erkennt sie meist an hoher Stimme und Brustansätzen.". Rakel ließ einen dritten Tropfen hineinfallen und grinste. Sie rührte kräftig durch und probierte nochmal. "Holla.. .ne ganz süße, wie?" fragte der Meister grinsend. "Mmmh besser." meinte rakel ebenfalls grinsend. "Wenn's recht ist, dann fülle es ab in 100 ml Glaskolben, die sind hier in der Halterung drin.". Er klopfte auf das Monstrum auf dem Tisch. "Klar. Ääähm. Wie lange vorher muss man das nehmen?" fragte Rakel. "Schlag es nach." er deutete auf das Buch. Rakel nahm das Buch wieder aus dem Kasten und schlug es an der markierten Stelle auf. "Hübsch verziert." fand sie. Sie las. "Dosieranweisungen: Einmal die Woche sind 100 ml zu nehmen. Eingesetzt werden kann bei einer Dauereinnahme in der Woche der Monatsblutung, spätestens jedoch am dritten Tag. Sollte man später damit einsteigen, oder hatte Verkehr ohne Mädchentreu, oder einen anderen Schutz, dann kann man mit 200 ml einsteigen und nimmt darauf hin jede Woche zum selben Tag 100 ml weiter.". Rakel runzelte die Stirn. "Was bedeutet das denn?". "Was genau?" fragte der Meister. "Oh. Ich muss es zu meiner Blutung nehmen wohl.". Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Verändert es was in mir?" fragte sie. "Ja, du bekommst eine Zwergenbart." er grinste frech. Rakel kicherte. "Das wäre nicht gut.". Sie las weiter "Einschränkungen: Mädchentreu sollte nicht von Frauen eingenommen werden, welche erst einige Wochen zuvor eine Schwangerschaft hinter sich hatten, auch sollte man keinen Schutz erwarten, wenn man an einer Infektion leidet. Ansonsten kann der Schutz nicht gewährleistet werden. In Einzelfällen kann die Monatblutung vollkommen aussetzen, was sich aber beim Absetzen von Madchentreu wieder einpegelt. Da keine schädlichen Magien zur Herstellung verwendet werden baut sich Mädchentreu vollständig nach maximal zwei Wochen im Körper wieder ab.". "Und was macht die Maschine damit nun?" fragte Rakel. "Die Maschine verschließt die Kolben vollautomatisch, und zieht vorher die gesamte Luft aus den Kolben, dadurch wird das alles haltbar, wie schon gesagt bis zu sechs Monaten.". "Toll" sagte Rakel und nahm etwas Abstand zu der Maschine.". "Und trotzdem gehst auf Abstand. Doch wohl keine Angst vor Gnomentechnik?" meinte er schmunzelnd. "Könnte ja in die Luft fliegen.". "Könnte... ist aber bisher nicht.". Er grinste. "Dass ich es dennoch im Keller habe, dürfte dir sagen das ich es trotzdem nicht riskieren möchte.". "Dann sollte ich raus gehen?" fragte Rakel. "Du füllst das um in die Kolben, wir stellen das Gestellt in die Maschine, und wenn wir sie starten, dann gehen wir hoch, morgen früh ist es dann alles fertig, es sei denn natürlich, es ist in die Luft geflogen. "Ohje, dann wäre die ganze Arbeit umsonst.". Sie griff sich den Maßkolben. "Wird, denke ich, mal nicht passieren." beruhigte er sie. "Wo schütte ich das rein?" fragte Rakel und schaute sich das seltsame Gerät an. "Hier in die 100 ml Glaskolben im Gestell.". "Es hat keine automatische Verteilung? Das sind ja siebzehn Fläschchen... na gut.". Sie machte sich daran, die kleinen Glasgefäße zu befüllen. "Zum vollautomatischen Abpackinator Ratz Fatz 4007 hat's leider nicht gereicht Rakel... der kostet ein Vermögen und ist noch nicht ausgereift, fliegt alle Nase lang in die Luft.". Rakel grinste. Sie drehte das Gestell und befüllte die kleinen Glaskolben. "Wenn es schlecht wird, dann merk ich das wohl. Aber siebzahn Wochen sind ja kein halbes Jahr.". Er beobachtete Rakels Tun. "Stimmt, aber du weißt ja wie man's macht. Ich lass den Alchemietisch hier unten ohnehin stehen. Sind meine ausgemusterten Sachen." meinte er abwinkend. "Wir sollten aber noch ein wenig aufräumen, oder machen wir das morgen?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. Eine bleierne Müdigkeit saß ihr in den Gliedern. Sie schaute über die Spuren der nachtzehrenden Zubereitung. "Nein... Alchemiezubehör räumt man immer am selben Tag auf... das ist so wie mit Gnomentechnik. Das entwickelt unter Umständen ein unerwünschtes Eigenleben.". Rakel grinste. "Na gut." Sie kniete sich hin und kontrollierte den Gashahn. "Mmmmh zu.". "Dann mach ich mal Wasser heiß." sagte sie und setzte Wasser auf. Ihr Meister schnappte sich das Gestell und schleppte es den Gnomkasten. "Kann man das abwaschen, so wie Gläser und Krüge?" fragte sie und deutete auf die feinen Glasgerätschaften. "Ja, genauso.". Rakel trug die benutzten Dinge zum Abwaschtisch und sagte "Ich hoffe, der Mädchentreu ist gerührt, dass ich für ihn dieses Kleid trug.". Er schnappte sich zwei verschließbare Schüsseln und legt dort die zwei Traumwindensiebungen hinein, dann verschloss er die Schüsseln und brachte sie fort. Rakel wischte die Arbeitsfläche ab und nahm die ausgewrungenen Stängel mit. "Butterkeks" tönte es von oben. Rakel grinste und füllte das warme Wasser ins Abwaschbescken und fügte flüssige Seife hinzu. "Meinertreu? Pflaumenkuchen?" sagte der Meister vor dem Tresor. Rakel ging hinauf und sagte "Bananenbrot". Der Tresor erschien und Rakel kicherte und ging wieder hinunter zu ihrem Abwasch.Der Meister lachte etwas, als der Safe zum Vorschein kam, öffnete diesen und packte die Schüsseln dort hinein, dann verschloss er den Safe wieder. "Pflaumenbrot!". Rakel lachte auf. "Ach nein... Banannenbrot.". Er lachte leise und hängte das Bild wieder auf. Rakel spießte die seltsam geformten Glasgefäße auf die hölzernen Stäbe des Abtropfbretts. "Was wird denn da so gelacht?" er stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und grinste. "Nun Meister, wenn die Schüler die Kennworte des Tresors besser wissen, ist das bedenklich." sagte sie und zwinkerte. Der Meister lachte los. "Plfaumenkuchen" sagte er und grinste frech. "Ist der Kasten so vor ... neugierigen Fingern gesichert? Oder muss man noch was machen?" fragte sie und ließ das Wasser ab. Ihr Meister legte ein gnomisches Schloss an den Kasten an, dann schnappte er diesen am Griff. "Leicht moosig im Abgang, das Abswaschwasser." sagte Rakel. "Besser so als gammelig. Und morgen wäre es das gewesen, glaub mir." sagte er. Rakel nickte eifrig. "Sooo... ich schalte das Teufelsding ein... Geh besser zur Treppe.". "Ich glaub', jetzt fall' ich ins Bett. Dieser Trank schützt nicht nur durch das Einnehmen..." scherzte Rakel und grinste breit. Meister Branwick drückte mit langem Arm einen Knopf auf der Maschine, kurz darauf ertönte eine knarrende Gnomenstimme "WARNUNG WARNUNG! ALARM EINDRINGLING! ALARM!". Anschließend begann sie zu rumpeln und zu scharren, wirklich bedenklich klang das alles. "Ich muss das Sprachmodul mal austauschen lassen..." meinte er und Rakel fand "Klingt wie Herr Porz. Zeit fürs Bett, oder?". "Allerdings... gute Nacht Rakel". "Gute Nacht, Meister", sagte Rakel. Er nickte ihr zu, klemmte seinen Kasten unter den Arm und stapfte davon.